Broken Souls
by Hawk Fanfics
Summary: Astrid Hofferson was bullied at her last school! But nowat a new school she is a broken person! Hiccup has been bullied all his life but no one ever noticed him! Can these two broken souls fix themselves!Oh ya and Astrid is packing something extra!Modern Au! (Warning description of self harm. Please do not read if you are not okay with this! And remember you are never alone)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Astrid Hofferson. I am a 16 year old student a Berk high. I have been going here for the past year since I moved to Berk! I have a crush on Hiccup Haddock but I have one problem, I was born with a penis and I'm afraid that Hiccup will reject me! At my last school they found out one day in the changing room and I was bullied very badly! The stripped me naked and posted photos all around the school! I got so bad I started to consider suicide. My parents took me out of school and moved here when they found out! But what they don't know is that I cut myself ! I keep it under wraps and always keep my arms covered up!

I'm really worried that someone is going to find out so I keep to myself. I have no friend, and sit on my own at lunch, and never talk to anyone unless I had too. I skipped pe as much as I can but I can't every week! When I do partake I wait until all the girls are finished before I change and even then I don't feel safe!

During class I sit at the back of the room away from everyone else. There's only one problem! Hiccup sits at the back too. Which worries me in case he finds out. I often get a hard on in class just thinking about him and then I have to wait for everyone else to leave before I can rush to the bathroom to relieve myself.

But with the new school term starting tomorrow I'm worried that hiccup will sit at the back again which will make this year harder than ever! So what am I going to do! This is going to be another long year! Especially since I have another 2 years before I can do my leaving very and get my own place and go to collage.

I'm a broken person and I don't think that I will ever be able to fix myself!


	2. Chapter 2

It was the start of the new school year and Astrid was already sinking back into last years routine. Arrive before everyone else and then sitting at the back of class until everyone else arrived and class began. As the room started to fill up Astrid started to hope that Hiccup wouldn't be in her class this year, but just seconds before the bell hiccup rushed in. Astrid mentality slapped herself, she almost had a freak out when hiccup sat right beside her, and just like that Astrid,s easy year was ruined.

Hiccup 3 person 10 minutes ago!

Hiccup was running as fast as he could through the halls, hoping that he would make it to class without running in Snotlout and his gang. He could see the classroom door when he got tacked into the lockers! "Watch the fuck out fishbone!" shouted Snotlout. " Well boys look's like we're going to have to teach fishbone a lesson". Hiccup just sat there cowering in fear, fearing what would happen next and then he felt in, fist hitting him. Snotlout and his pals, Tuffnut and Fishlegs punched the living daylights out of Hiccup before Snotlout finished it off by kicking him in the nuts. After that him and his play walking away laughing.

Hiccup quickly picked himself up and ran to the bathroom. He locked home self in a stall and took out the small blade he used to cut. He took shallow cuts at first but the started to get deeper as Hiccup just wanted to make the pain go away. He sat crying until he heard the warning bell! He quickly cleaned himself up, put his hood up over his head and legged it to class! "This is going to another hard year. Why can't I make a friend who could help fix me." Said Hiccup to himself, just before he entered class. Much to Hiccups relief there was a seat left in the back.

Back to the present!

Hiccup took his seat beside Astrid and first off made no attempt to even look or make contact with Astrid. She was Beautiful to his eyes, the only this is that Snotlout has had his way with every girl in the school so she was probably just another one of his pawns that would make fun of him in the end.

Astrid just looked at him. Wishing that he would say hello, but in her mind that would never happen. Hiccup would never go out with her she fought, he's to hot, and if he found out he might run for the hills screaming about her dick!

Then Both teens in their heads then said " What the fuck did i do deserve this fucked up life!"


	3. Chapter 3

1 week into the Year!

Hiccup was just arriving into his last class of the week, Engineering with Mr O'Dea. This was Hiccups favourite class because he got to design and build anything he could think of. There was only one disadvantage to his class. Snotlout and Tuffnut are in his class too. Anyway today was a free class for them. They were allowed to work on their current project or they could do something else or just Chat.

Hiccup sat down at his desk and got out his project and began to tinker with it. Suddenly Mr O'Dea left the class to talk a phone call and no sooner than when he had closed the door he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He flew forward banging his head into his desk. When he looked up he say Snotlout and a few of his lackeys standing above him. Hiccup inwardly cursed himself for choosing this subject even with him here.

5 minutes later!

Hiccup ran out of the room, straight out into the disabled toilet because no one goes in there! He rounded the corner and ran into Fishlegs! Another of Snotlouts lackeys. "Hey fishbone!" He growled. "Oh shit!" Said Hiccup in his head. Then another pair of fists started hitting him. Legs finally walked away but just as hiccup was getting up he came running back to him and kicked him in the nuts! "Don't u even fucken run into me again fishbone!" And with that fishlegs left!

5 minutes later! (Again)

Hiccup rounded the corner and barged into the disabled toilets. He ran in and locked the door. He just stood there panting but when he turned around his heart nearly kept from his body. Sitting by the 2 stalls with a black eye and a bleeding lip and torn clothed was a girl. Hiccup just ignored her at first and wen to the sinks and got his blade and began to cut. Trying not to think about the girl or anything. But then something completely unexpected happened.

"You don't have a spare blade do you?" Asked the blonde girl. Hiccup just looked at her. Himself in a state similar to hers. He reached into his pocket and handed her his spare blade. "Here" he said. "Thanks" she said. "I'm Astrid by the way. We're in the same class"

"I know who you are." Replied Hiccup. "Why are you in here?" Asked Hiccup. Astrid just looked at him. "It's a long story. But you probably heard about it by now. People have been putting it up on the notice boards and Snapchat" she said with tears in her eyes. Hiccup just stared at her. She reflected himself so much. He then asked he what happened.

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoy the past few chapters. I know that this is dark but It will get brighter. Thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to review! Thanks Hawkfanfics**


	4. Message

Hey Guys Hawk fanfics here! Now before I continue this story I just wanted to put this out there. If your having problems or feeling suicidal please seek help! And just know u are never alone because it's okay not to feel okay! So if you have suicidal thoughts don't keep them bottled up! Find help, because you are amazing in your own way! People might not see it yet but they will and when they do they will be sorry they didn't realise how great a person you are sooner!

And remember there will always be people in life who will give you a hard time! And to rise above and ignore is much more rewarding as you as a person have shown them that you don't care what they say. Because you aren't alone. You have people who car about u. So share the load. Don't carry all your worries and problems alone. When you share with someone you trust, you will feel like a weight has been lifted off your chest.

So I guess the main theme of the Fanfic is the power of sharing the load, to show that even two broken people who see no way out can come back, once they share the load.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and just remember, it's okay not to feel okay, because there always someone willing to help!

Hawk Fanfics

Hey Guys thanks for reading this and please don't forget to review on my Fanfics, I love hearing and ye all help me to improve my writing! Thanks again HF


End file.
